


Just Five More Minutes…

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Maternity Leave, Morning Cuddles, Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid x Female Reader (Married Couple)Word Count: 1,190 wordsRequest: Nope!Warnings: None! It’s just some extreme fluff.Summary: After a year of marriage, the Reader and Spencer Reid have had their first born, a lovely baby boy. The both of you work within the BAU, however you’re still enjoying some very well deserved maternity leave.





	Just Five More Minutes…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I imagine this takes place during Season 13. This one’s not too long. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> ALSO: I originally posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> *Y/N = Your Name

 

“Spence! You’re going to be late!” You call from the kitchen downstairs.

“Just five more minutes!” Spencer called back down as you heard the coo of your son.

Out of all the years you two had spent together, Spencer had _never_ been late for a day of work, until now. It was still a rarity, but you soon started to pick up on the fact that Spencer would drag his feet for the BAU ever since your son was born. 

 _ **That day…**_ it was such a big day for everyone.

 

* * *

 

Spencer had been pacing outside of your hospital room, rambling on and on about your rate of contractions per minute, the amount of time it would take to deliver the baby, the ramifications it was going to have on your mental and physical health, and anything else that could have popped into his head. It took both JJ and Matt to calm Spencer down when he started to panic about how you would view _yourself_. 

He didn’t want you to go one day thinking that he didn’t find you just as beautiful as the first day he had laid eyes on you during your first BAU interview. He almost cried to JJ about not knowing what not to say or what _to_ say to make sure you still knew that having your child made you look even more gorgeous than before. 

Matt consoled him the best that day, and explained to Spencer how it was for him and his wife when their children where born. Matt practically gave Spencer a roadmap on how to be a supportive and loving husband for the busy days that were to come. Spencer scrambled trying to find a pen and paper, and made due with a crayon from a kids activity table and a perfume ad from a People’s Magazine. Spencer’s notes were hurried and shaken, but when he heard the doctor call for him to enter your hospital room, he threw the notes to Matt and took off to see you. 

“It’s a boy…” You said with a warm, tired, tone. Your hair was messy, your face was sweaty, and your strength was waning, even as you held your son. 

Spencer slowly walked over to your side as the doctors cleared a path, and he wrapped an arm around you and reached out to grab his crying son’s hand. His little fingers slowly squeezed around Spencer’s hand, and the man instantly broke down into tears. 

“T-This is my son… My son, Y/N… _Our_  son…!” He gave a chuckle and sniffled as he cried tears of joy. 

“He’s perfect…” You said, crying with a smile as you looked up to your husband, and back down to your child. “He’s got your hair…” You laughed, and moved your hand through one of your son’s few brown curls that were slightly matted to his face. 

“…He has your eyes, Y/N…” Spencer said as he rubbed your back. “We’re parents, Y/N… And you, you did so good!” Spencer said to you, suddenly remembering to be supportive like Matt had told him. 

You laughed tiredly, “Spencer… Do you want to hold him? Do you want to hold your son?” You asked, as you slightly offered him over to Spencer. 

Spencer’s eyes grew wide and extended his arms to take him into the chest of his hospital garb, “Y-You know…” Spencer said as he looked down to his son, “Research has shown that birth order does have an affect on how well a child is able to learn…” Spencer’s voice trailed off as he stared down into his son’s face. He had calmed down, now taking what felt like his first breath ever, and was finally seeing his parents for the first time. His same eyes had him looking around and staring at everything. Spencer watched as he balled up his tiny fists and rubbed his eyes for the first time, and it made Spencer gasp at the sight. “Y/N… He’s already so smart…” Spencer breathed out. 

You smiled as you watched the two of them. 

 

* * *

 

You smile even more knowing that that picture hasn’t changed. 

You walked upstairs, and leaned on the doorway as you watched Spencer and your son cuddled up in bed. Spencer was slightly raised over him, as your baby boy reached out to press his small hands against Spencer’s slightly shaggy beard. It made Spencer laugh a bit, which made your son shine a toothless grin and kick his feet with excitement. 

“Spencer…” You said with a feigned agitation, “You’re going to be late, babe. I made you breakfast to go since I knew you wouldn’t have time to eat here this morning.” You walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Spencer and the baby. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N… He just started laughing and reaching for my face and I wanted to encourage him to explore and expand his spatial reasoning and understanding. You know, this is actually a great thing! His desire to touch, crawl, and bite on things? It shows that he’s confident within his surroundings and that he feels secure with us.” He looked up to you as your son slowly started to pull on Spencer’s bottom lip. 

You laughed as Spencer then pretended to chomp at your son’s fingers. “Ohhhh yeah, he’s real confident.” You grinned and kissed Spencer’s forehead. “You know…” Now it was your turn to be the brainiac for a second, “Your son is just like his mom.” You said with a slight tilt of your head.

“Spencer playfully blew into his son’s stomach to make him giggle and wiggle at being tickled before he looked up to you, and said, “How so?” Spencer’s hair was completely messy now.

“Both your son and I _know_ we’re secure here with you, Spencer.” You rubbed your hand at Spencer’s bare back, and he looked to you with a look of awe. “You are… a _fantastic_ dad, Spence… I couldn’t have asked for anything more than what we have, right now.” You blushed to your husband. 

Spencer moved to sit up in the bed, finally, and flipped your son over to allow him to crawl over to you. Your son gripped at your thigh, and you lifted him up and held him within our lap. Spencer grinned at the sight, and looked to you as he caressed your cheek, “And I couldn’t have asked for anything more than what we have right here, right now, either… Y/N, you are the perfect mother… And I still can’t believe that you said yes to me… That you wanted to spend all of your days and nights, with me.” He chuckled, and you pressed your cheek into his hand, “And I’ll never stop being here for the both of you. I’ll never stop keeping you safe. I’ll never stop showing you that I care. That I _love_ you, Y/N… And I’ll never stop showing him that, too.” 

Your baby cooed and reached for your face as you looked down to him. You leaned down to kiss your son, and then leaned over to lovingly kiss your husband. 

“Will you two drive me to work?” Spencer asked with a puppy eyes. 

You gave a soft laugh and nodded to your love, “Of course we will.” 


End file.
